1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device in which auxiliary lines are disposed around pixel areas, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of an information-oriented society, the demands for various display devices for displaying images are increasing. Recently, various display devices, such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), a PDP (Plasma Display Panel), an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Display Device), or an organic electro-luminescence display device, have been utilized. The various display devices include display panels corresponding thereto.
In the display panel, a thin film transistor is formed in each pixel area, and a specific pixel area is controlled though the current flow of the thin film transistor. The thin film transistor is comprised of a gate and a source/drain electrode.
The organic light emitting display includes a light-emitting layer that is formed between two different electrodes. When an electron created by one electrode and a hole created by the other electrode are injected into the light-emitting layer, the injected electron and the hole combine with each other to create an exciton. Then, the created exciton emits light while it transitions from the excited state to the ground state to thereby display images.
Meanwhile, in the organic light emitting display, the electrode, e.g., a cathode, which injects the electron, may exhibit a voltage drop due to the resistance of the cathode. As the size of the display device increases, the voltage drop may increase and this may cause the degradation of the brightness. Accordingly, an auxiliary line (or an auxiliary electrode) is formed in order to reduce or eliminate the voltage drop.